Ouran's Final Dance
by manic-silhouette
Summary: The Host Club sponsored Ouran's Final Dance. At the party, Hikaru is pressured by his brother to express his feelings to Haruhi. Hikaru is concerned about Tamaki. Will he go through with it after all and end his lifetime's worth of solitude?
1. Chapter 1

A flock of white doves flew by the rosy pink clock tower, high above the construction below. A group of handsome Ouran boys adorned in light blue uniforms were setting up tables and chairs, placing elegant white tablecloths on each table and a royal purple cushion on each chair. The tallest with shining blonde hair was first to stop working, brushing it out of his eyes.

"This is going to be the Host Club's last chance to show them what we've got. We have to make this perfect, everyone!" he shouted.

The closest boys glared. "Why don't you do the work then, Tamaki? It's not like we signed up for this," they snapped in unison. Their tousled light brown hair and yellow topaz eyes were identical; as was every other part of their appearance. If not for the difference in hair parting, it would be nearly impossible to tell them apart.

"Aww come on, Hikaru, Kaoru! It's gonna be fun! There'll be tons of honey cakes with strawberries on top." A tiny Host Club member appeared from behind the twins. His large chocolate eyes and honey blond hair already made him the cutest of the bunch, not to mention the pink stuffed bunny nestled tightly in his arms.

"That's all you ever think about, Honey-sempai," Tamaki grinned, turning back to organize a stack of china tea cups and plates. Honey laughed gleefully and ran to another one of the members. He was tall and featured stocky black hair. His face gave off a tough impression, but with Honey by his side, it made him look more like the doting older brother.

"Mori! Aren't you excited for the sweets?" He climbed up onto Mori's shoulders, a large smile plastered on his face.

"Not so much," he replied and helped grab the other end of a table Kaoru was carrying with Honey still attached.

The sun sank ever so slowly into the horizon and the Host Club dutifully performed their role. Ouran High expected them to be on top of this dance and to make it a great final night for the graduating seniors and their friends. As night fell upon the grand school, the bright yellow lights twinkled around the vast wooden dance floor in the courtyard. Hikaru sat on the side, his arm resting on Kaoru's shoulder.

"Can't believe the boss got us to do all this work."

"Yeah, and why did Haruhi get to miss out? She's just as much a member of the Host Club as anyone else."

A starry-eyes Tamaki twirled across the floor. "Our darling Haruhi spent the day preparing for tonight's event. I had Kyouya escort her to the Je Suis Perdu to obtain an outfit. I can't wait to see her in one that can suit her properly!" His laughed and spun around in tight circles.

Kaoru sighed. "So in other words..."

"Haruhi got to spend the day shopping..."

"While we had to spend the day..."

"Working," Hikaru finished.

"Precisely," Tamaki chuckled. "But don't worry! It'll all be worth it once she's dancing under the moonlight, won't it?"

"But isn't she going to be hosting like the rest of us? After all,"

"She is a Host Club member," they replied.

Tamaki froze. "I-I didn't think about that! I'm going to have to call it off!"

"Haruhi's new outfit or the party?" Kaoru asked.

Tamaki sighed. "We'll just have to make up an excuse to see Haruhi in a dress some other time."

"No problem," Hikaru and Kaoru said together.

A small figure streaked across the grass to the boss's side. "The party's about to start! Should we get the food out now?" Honey asked, his big eyes hopefully awaiting an opportunity for cake consummation.

"Yes, that sounds about right. Get Mori to help you. I don't want you eating it all before the guests arrive," he replied, gazing off into his own theatre. A gleaming Haruhi appeared on stage, where a slinky cocktail dress and high heel boots. "Haruhi!" the dream Tamaki cried. Haruhi leapt from the stage and into the welcoming arms of Tamaki. "Oh Tamaki, how I've waited for a moment to tell you. I ..." "Yes, my darling?" "I..."

"hate you."

A startled Tamaki snapped out of his dream. The real Haruhi stood before him, a glare upon her face.

"Haruhi," he stuttered. "You were about to tell me that you'd fallen for me."

She grimaced. "You wish. Actually I was just about to tell you off. What are you doing, making me go shopping at the stupid French Shoppe? I was just fine wearing my old middle school grad outfit."

Tamaki took the opportunity to admire Kyoya's work. Haruhi was adorned in a deep navy blue gown, light blue sparkled glittering from every fold. Her hair was pulled back into high pigtails with perfectly matched hair extensions; her usually short boyish hair making this impossible otherwise.

"Her did a wonderful job, Haruhi. It's not quite what I had imagined, but you are... so cute!" he shrieked. Haruhi's mouth turned down. "Now I know you're going to hate me, because you have to change immediately. Get into your host attire."

"... What? You made me suffer through a day of shopping with him" she pointed towards Kyoya "just to cancel on me later?"

He smiled. "You'll forgive me in due time."

"The hell I will... But tonight is important and we've got work to do. I save this discussion for later," she replied, motioning towards the school gates where a crowd of oncoming girls and their dates were gathering; a sea of dazzling sparkles and tuxedos

"Oh dear, they've arrived! Places everyone!" he called.

Every member got in their spot. The twins raced to the gates to welcome them in, one on each side with a rose in hand. Honey was posted near the snacks, occasionally stuffing a cupcake inside his mouth. Mori stood behind him, watchful of his younger cousin. Haruhi leaned against one of the tables, waiting to escort the guests and Tamaki stood in the center of the dance floor, the spotlight fashioned upon him. His eyes gleamed with tears.

"We welcome you to Ouran's Final Dance organized by the Host Club!" the twins grinned, opening the ivory gates. There was a cheer sent up by the girls and they clambered inside the spacious courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the comments! This is my first fanfic for Ouran so bear with me while I get a hang of the characters. Oh, and about the underline thing, I have no clue why it did that... x_O

The lights danced off the glittering dresses and cast rainbows upon the Host Club members. A crowd of girls and their sulky dates were gathered around each one. Tamaki was showering them with compliments, making the guys feel rather inadequate. Hikaru and Kaoru sat together in a side booth, displaying their classic brotherly love. Kaoru was caressing his twin's spiky brown hair, causing the ladies around them to giggle in delight.

"I can't believe the girls here are so superficial," a disgruntled Haruhi murmured, serving a table a platter of high quality sushi. She might as well get used to it, though. There would be at least another year of this to come after the summer break.

"Haru-chan!" Honey called, running up to her with shiny eyes. "Come with me real quick!"

"Where are we-" Haruhi asked, but Honey grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd. He led her to the dessert table, piled high with strawberry shortcake, pie, and various assorted chocolates.

"Why don't you relax here with me and eat some cake?" he asked, gazing up at her. She laughed.

"Honey, we have to take care of the guests first, right?"

His bright smile slowly faded. "But Haru-chan, this is our last night together here at Ouran. After this... we'll go our own ways and-" he cried, tears forming in the corner of his large eyes.

Haruhi sighed. "Aww, Honey. Don't worry, we'll still keep in touch! Besides, I'm sure you all are planning to intrude on my summer plans anyway, so I'll see you again real soon. Tonight is for the guests; our fellow students at Ouran!" Honey looked down at the grassy lawn.

"Won't you have one piece with me?" he pleaded. Everyone always made her feel guilty.

She cut into the elegantly decorated strawberry cake and placed a small portion on a porcelain plate. "There, Honey. Is that good?"

He nodded eagerly and stabbed a plastic spoon (courtesy of Tamaki's fascination with commoner goods) into the dessert. "Let's eat it together, Haru-chan, as a final goodbye!" Laughing, Haruhi scooped a bite into her mouth, letting the rich flavors soothe her deprived "commoner" tongue.

"How come you didn't cut us a piece, Haruhi?"

She turned to the twins who were staring forlornly at her plate.

"Here," she said, facing the table.

"No, no, we'll just share with you." Each of them stuck their own forks into the same piece of cake, greedily scarfing it down. Haruhi groaned and shoved the plate into their hands.

"Have the whole thing then," she said, walking away from the group to attend to the needs of their customers. It seemed like she was the only one concerned with providing their fellow students with a suitable last party; Ouran's final dance.


	3. Chapter 3

The large pink clock tower struck elevon o'clock, the chimes ringing around the courtyard. It could just be heard over the classical music, blaring from the duel speakers on stage.

"Hikaru, does it have to be that loud?!" Haruhi yelled over the noise. Grinning, he shrugged and turned towards Kaoru.

"Kao, let's go,"he said and they raced through the gates.

Haruhi cocked her head to the side and sighed. Suddenly Tamaki stood behind her, eyes twinkling in the lights. "My poor, deprived daughter! All alone on such a historic night! Would you like to dance?"

"Um, no thanks. I think I'll just stand here for a while." Tamaki's face contorted into a depressing frown. "Aw, come on Tamaki-sempai. Everyone seems to be having a good time, though."

He exhaled and turned to watch the twirling dancers. "Yes, it has been rather successful. Oh, I think Kaoru wants you." He pointed towards the backstage entrance. Haruhi nodded, walking along the side to the door. Kaoru was standing against the wall. When she entered the hallway, he smiled and presented her with a bouquet of multicolored roses, each bearing a picturesque drop of dew."For you, Haruhi," he murmured, eyes soft. Haruhi took the flowers and gazed at them, wide-eyed.

"Kao-" she began.

"Kaoru! It's time for the-" Hikaru came racing down the walkway and froze as he took in the scene. His brother giving flowers to Haruhi. Haruhi gazing at them surprised. Kaoru smiling. "What..."

Kaoru glanced up at him. "Hikaru. What were you going to say?" he asked frankly. Hikaru opened his mouth but no words came out. Kaoru laughed. "You look like you just got kicked in the stomach. What happened?"

"Y-you tell me. What's with the flowers?" Hikaru stuttered, still being restrained by his sudden speechlessness.

"This?" Kaoru asked, motioning towards the bouquet. "I'm giving Haruhi these roses... to give to Kyoya."

Hikaru inhaled. "Kyoya?" Although he tried to hide it, the relief was plain on his face. "Oh, it's the Galant Bouquet!" He laughed, forcing it out.

Koaru grinned. "You didn't think I was presenting them to Haruhi, did you?" Hikaru stared back at him. "What would you have done Hikaru? Just stand there, and let me-"

"Uh, I guess I'd better get these to Kyoya..." Haruhi interrupted, her face a rosy pink. "Excuse me." She stepped back and ran around the corner, clutching the bouquet tightly against her chest.

Koaru turned back to his brother, a knowing look plastered upon his face. "Oh, Hikaru," he sighed. Hikaru leaned against the wall next to him.

"Kao, I can't."

The younger of the two faced his older sibling. "Hikaru, this is your last chance. Now or never." He bent forward and touched his forehead to his brother's. "She's all yours."

"Kyoya, Kaoru told me to give this to you." Haruhi handed him the elegantly wrapped flowers. Her face was still slightly flushed, but it was inconspicous under the glowing lights in the courtyard.

"Thank you. What's with the puzzled look?"

"Well, I'm just wondering why Kaoru just presented you a bouquet of flowers, even if it was indirectly." Kyoya smiled. Tamaki, standing next to him, leaned in closer to Haruhi, who in turn took a step back. It went unnoticed by the tall blonde, who was entering a sort of peaceful trance.

"It is a ceremonial occasion to toss the Galant bouquet into the crowd of admiring girls. Whoever catches it is said to find their one true love," Tamaki sighed, dreamily.

Haruhi yawned. "Why do people believe that stuff? Don't they know it's all nonsense?"

Kyoya looked up from his small black book. "It's a custom, Haruhi. Many girls come to these events for that very opportunity. They know it's not real, but they want to be in the spotlight. Maybe then they'll catch someone's eye."

"Don't forget the profit, Kyoya," Tamaki replied, looking over his shoulder at the notebook.

"Profit?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya chuckled. "You should know by now that nothing the Host Club does comes without benefit. Without the bouquet, demand to attend our parties would decrease substantially. I know it might be hard to believe, but our members are not always enough to entice everyone to come."

She grimaced. "What if a guy catches the flowers?" They stared at her. "What?"

"Trust me, not going to happen," Kyoya replied, turning back to his book. "Oh, Tamaki, give these to Honey. You know he likes to pick out the lucky lady ahead of time."

"Hai," Tamaki said, gingerly taking the flowers and departing to search for the little honey-blonde senior.

"What do you mean, Kyoya-sempai?" she asked, looking out over the dance floor. The couples were still dancing, apparently savoring the slow song.

"Hmm?" he asked, half-listening. As far as Haruhi could tell, he was recording the numbers regarding the Host Club's current revenue.

"About Honey picking the lady who receives the bouquet," she insisted. He looked up at her from behind his sophisticated glasses.

"Let's just say the tossing of the Galant Bouquet is not entirely random. Honey is the one who decided which lady he's going to throw it to, based on their current situations."

Haruhi stared at him, confused. "Current situation...?"

He smiled slightly. "We have access to every student's information, from their financial positions to their social status. Don't look so disgusted, Haruhi. We only do it to make sure that the lady who catches the bouquet is the one that needs it the most."

"I see..." she replied, gazing at the sky. Did they know who she was before the day she entered the seemingly unused 3rd music room so long ago?

A loud childish voice broke her thoughts. "Alright ladies, gents. This is the moment that we know you've been waiting for! Well, actually I was more excited for the cake and-"

"Honey! Get on task!" Koaru whispered.

"Kaoru? Where did you come from?" Haruhi asked. He hadn't been there a second ago.

"Haha, you're oblivious, Haruhi," he replied, turning back towards Honey, who was standing on the brightly lit stage, bouquet in hand.

"Where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru shrugged, not turning back to her.

"Okay! Get ready everyone!" Honey put the microphone back in the stand and stood at the front of the platform. He raised the flowers above his head and smiled. Then he threw his hands in the air, flinging the flowers into the starry night sky. They spun slowly and started to fall back down to earth. Gasps rose from the crowd as the ladies prepared themselves to catch the treasure. The sparkling roses came down in a flash of red, yellow, and white, right into the arms of an astounded Haruhi Fujioka.


	4. Chapter 4

"Aww! He's so cute!""It was time for a guy to catch the bouquet.""Yeah, us girls can't have all the fun to ourselves!"

Surprised dancers were all staring at Haruhi, looks of admiration and awe marked across their faces. Haruhi stared down at the pretty flowers, unsure of how to respond.

"Haruhi, do you know what this means?" a young girl in the front screamed. "Tonight you'll find your true love!" 

At this, hundreds of squeals rose from the crowd and Haruhi was surrounded by a mob of hopeful girls. Her eyes opened wide and she looked around frantically.

"Here, Haruhi!" Hikaru stood behind her on the stage and she grabbed his hand. He pulled her up from the crowd next to him.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?"

"Come back, Haruhi! I think your true love is right here!"

The desperate girls cried after her as she made her way quickly across the stage and into the back building. Hikaru laughed and Haruhi crossed her arms across her chest. They stopped behind the stage wall and caught their breath.

"Why did Honey throw the bouquet to me? Did he want me to get mauled?" she muttered.

Hikaru looked over at her with amused eyes. "I don't think he expected that much of an outburst from the ladies. You're very popular here."

"Which is ironic, considering I'm not a guy..." 

He chuckled. "So women are better at pleasing women. Interesting..."

The sound of footsteps approaching made them turn. Tamaki rounded the corner. "Haruhi! You're so loved. Did you see all those fans hoping to catch your heart?"

"How could I not?" she replied, sighing. "Now they're never going to leave me alone. Not until I claim one to be my girlfriend at least."

Hikaru snickered. "Like that'll happen."

Tamaki gasped. "Haruhi! We'll protect you!"

She pushed his outstretched hand away. "I'm fine. You don't need to protect me, Tamaki-sempai." She started to walk away from them. Tamaki ran after her followed by a sauntering Hikaru. He paused as they turned the corner, gazing up at the star-filled sky. Kaoru would kill him if he didn't follow through. 

The Host Club was gathered together next to the dessert table as Hikaru walked out. Honey devouring some chocolate-frosted cupcakes while sitting on Mori's lap. Kyoya was leaning against the table, recording in his book. Tamaki and Haruhi were arranging the placemats for the dining room. Kaoru stood watching him, eyes firm. He sighed. Kaoru wouldn't let it rest if he messed up now. He approached the group slowly, trying to act natural. 

"Hika-chan! Wanna share this with me?" Honey asked, holding up a large piece of strawberry cake. His eyes were big and hopeful. Hikaru chuckled.

"Nah, Honey. It's all yours." Honey frowned but wasn't too upset to have it all to himself. 

"Mori," Kaoru murmured. The taller host member nodded and grabbed Tamaki's arm, pulling him from the dining tables.

"Hey! Mori, what are you doing?" he cried, helplessly struggling against Mori's irongrip. 

"Just be quiet," he replied, dragging him around the back of the stage. Haruhi glanced up from her work. 

"What's with that?"

"He needed help with something, I guess," Kyoya responded without looking up.

"Since when do people go to Tamaki for help?" she muttered, shrugging. She folded a rosy pink napkin and placed it under the china plate. "Well, that's that. We're ready for the- Where did they go?" Haruhi asked, gazing around the deserted stage. Where the Host Club members had been standing a second ago had now been replaced with empty space. 

"Guys?" she said, turning around. "Where'd you go?" On the dessert table only Honey's half eaten cake remained. 

"That's... weird."

"Haruhi." 

She jumped and looked back. A figure stood on the darkened platform behind her. 

Haruhi took a few steps towards it and paused. "Hikaru...?" 

The figure moved hesitantly her way. She stood still, unsure. 

"Haruhi," he said again, and this time she knew. 

"Hikaru, why-"

Suddenly the entire dance floor was basked in light. Hikaru stood before her, sporting a black and white tuxedo. A small red rose was pinned to the front. He smiled.

"Haruhi. May I have this dance?" he whispered. 


End file.
